Kopaka
Kopaka jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Lego Bionicle. Był rozsądnym i niezależnym Toa Mata Lodu, a także zastępcą lidera w drużynie, mającej na celu przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po wpadnięciu do komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis, przemienił się w Toa Nuva Lodu. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Kopaka i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce. Po tym wysłano ich na Daxię, gdzie zostali sobie przedstawieni i poinformowani o ich przeznaczeniu bycia strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Na Daxii, w walce trenował ich Hydraxon. Podczas jednego z ćwiczeń, Kopace jako jedynemu udało się umknąć Spinaxowi, zamrażając Tropiciela Energii. W rezultacie Hydraxon pogratulował mu jego oryginalnego myślenia i później nieustannie powalał na ziemię w odwecie. Ucząc szóstki działania jak drużyna, Hydraxon zabrał ich Kanohi i ukrył po całej wyspie. Kopaka zastanawiał się jak odzyskać swoją Kanohi Akaku z wnętrza wulkanu na Daxii, dopóki Lewa nie zrozumiał celu tego ćwiczenia, jakim było nakłonienie ich do współpracy. Tamtej nocy, Tahu i Kopaka udali się do fortecy Zakonu Mata Nui i weszli do środka, oszukując straż. Tam, spotkali się z Helryx, Toa Wody i przywódczynią Zakonu, która zgodziła się opowiedzieć o ich misji i przyszłości. Po ukończeniu treningu, Toa Mata zostali wysłani, by chronić Av-Matoran, którzy kończyli budowę na Karda Nui. Tam, sześciu Toa zmierzyło się z wrogimi Rahi, kontrolowanymi przez dziwne kolce energii. Po pokonaniu Rahi, świadome Rahi, przyjmujące formę promieni błyskawic, znane jako Avohkah, zaczęły prześladować Matoran. Po kilku miesiąc walki, udało się przegnać Avohkah, a Av-Matoranie dokończyli ich pracę. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili po tym resztę do Codrexu, sferycznej budowli wbudowanej w jeden ze stalaktytów, który uwięził ich wewnątrz po wejściu. Tam dwaj Toa wyjaśnili powód poprowadzenia i uwięzienia ich w Codrexie; mieli bowiem popaść w śpiączkę i czekać, aż Mata Nui będzie potrzebował pomocy. Po tym jak Av-Matoranie ucielki z Karda Nui, Burze Energii zaczęły wybuchać, zmuszając Toa do wejścia do ich Kanistrów Toa, gdzie spali bezpiecznie przez tysiące lat. Kanistry zostały wystrzelone w powietrze i miały wylądować na wyspie Mata Nui po Wielkim Kataklizmie. Toa mieli udać się do Kini-Nui i stamtąd zejść do Metru Nui, gdzie zaczęliby misję przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, usterka spowodowała, że zamiast na wyspie, kanistry wylądowały w morzu nieopodal wyspy. Przez tysiąc lat Toa pływali w śpiączce dopóki Takua przez przypadek nie znalazł Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, aktywując sygnał, który przyzwał kapsuły na wybrzeża wyspy. Mata Nui Poszukiwania Masek Kopaka obudził się po raz pierwszy gdy pokrywa jego kanistra otworzyła się po wypłynięciu na brzeg jednej z plaż Ko-Wahi. Składając siebie do kupy, nie udało mu się przypomnieć niczego z jego poprzedniego życia, poza imieniem. Gdy podróżował przez Ko-Wahi, przywitał się chłodno z Matoro, którego wziął za pierwszym razem za wroga. Ko-Matoranin wyjaśnił Kopace jego misję zebrania przeróżnych masek Kanohi, rozrzuconych po wyspie. Gdy ruszyli przed siebie, zaatakowała ich Nui-Rama i zrzuciła Matoro ze skarpy, jednak został on ocalony przez Toa Lodu. Nieopodal, Turaga Nuju dostrzegł ten odważny czyn i zaczął wyjaśniać Kopace jego prawdziwy cel - pokonanie Makuty Teridaxa, który rządził wyspą, i ocalenie przez jego porażkę Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Kopaka, Nuju i Matoro rozdzielili się po rozmowie, a Toa zaczął szukać maski na Górze Ihu. Przemierzając górę, Kopaka spotkał Pohatu, który przypadkowo pogrzebał go pod lawiną podczas ćwiczenia swojej Mocy Żywiołów. Niewzruszony, Kopaka kontynuował podróż po wyzwoleniu się, niechętnie pozwalając Pohatu mu towarzyszyć. Toa Lodu dotarł na szczyt góry i znalazł Wielką Hau. Będąc w stanie przełączać dwie Kanohi przy użyciu woli, dostrzegł, że pozostała czwórka Toa Mata spotkała siebie nawzajem daleko na dole. Kopaka i Pohatu ogłuszyli Kane-Ra podczas schodzenia z góry, i przedstawili się reszcie Toa; drużyna spotkała się ponownie po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat. Po przedyskutowaniu planu działania i otrzymaniu małego ostrzeżenia poprzez kontrolę Teridaxa nad pogodą, Toa zgodzili się rozdzielić, by poszukać masek. Kopaka udał się na wyspę w samym środku jeziora lawy, by odzyskać swoją Pakari. Po dostaniu się na wyspę przez zamrożenie gorącego źródła i użycie lodu, by przejechać przez zamrożoną lawę, Kopaka próbował wrócić gdy jego lodowy miecz, używany jak wiosło, uderzył w lodowy blok, powodując, że spory odłam lodu odleciał, uderzył w niego i znokautował. Będąc nieprzytomnym, Kopaka otrzymał wizję, w której dostrzegł Kini-Nui z lotu ptaka, oraz Akamai i Wairuhę. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, okazało się, że blok lodu stopił się za bardzo, by mógł wrócić na wybrzeże na czas. Używając swojej nowo znalezionej Pakari, spróbował przeskoczyć jezioro lawy, niestety nieudanie. Ocalił go jednak Lewa, łapiąc go w powietrzu. Toa Powietrza poinformował go o spotkaniu, które zaaranżował Onua. Po drodze spotkali grupę Matoran, która chciała, by wzięli udział w turnieju rzutu dyskiem, niestety nie byli w stanie wystąpić. Na spotkaniu Onuy rozmawiali o współpracy gdy Makuta Teridax zaatakował ich, używając naturalnych żywiołów wyspy i skorumpowanych Rahi. Kopaka i Gali pokonali Muakę, gdy pozostali Toa pokonali inne Rahi i przeszkody. Toa podzielili się na dwie drużyny, by skończyć poszukiwania masek. Podczas gdy Takua poszukiwał Matoro w Zaspach, Ko-Matoranin został zaatakowany przez Muakę, lecz Kopace udało się go ocalić, z łatwością pokonując Rahi. Onua, Gali i Kopaka z udanym skutkiem odzyskali maskę dla Tahu, skrytą pod wodą, gdzie potwierdzili, że Rahi są kontrolowane przez zakażone maski. Później, drużyna, składająca się z Pohatu, Lewy i Kopaki, zastanawiała się nad sposobem odzyskania maski po drugiej stronie. Ku pierwszej dezaprobacie Kopaki, a późniejszym szacunku, Lewa był w stanie przelecieć nad wąwozem i bezpiecznie uniknąć stacjonujących tam Nui-Jaga. Kopaka znalazł też swój własny fragment Kamienia Makoki, który później posłużył do otworzenia groty Teridaxa. Spotykając się ponownie w Kini-Nui, Kopaka i pozostali Toa otrzymali swoje Złote Kanohi i pożegnali się z Kompanią Kronikarza przed wejściem do Mangaii. Toa wkrótce zmierzyli się z potężnymi Manasami, które zdawały się nie do pokonania. Gali i Kopaka stwierdzili, ze ich wizja o połączeniu się Toa była prawdziwa, i stworzyli Toa Kaita. Dzięki temu pokonali Manasy i zniszczyli ich unikalne wieże energii, idąc dalej, by stanąć do walki z Teridaxem. Jego obecność jednak sprawiła, że Toa Kaita rozdzielili się, a on postawił Toa Mata przeciwko ich cienistym odpowiednikom. Zdając sobie, że Toa Cienia byli jedynie mroczną częścią ich samych, Kopaka wraz z drużyną zaakceptowali ten fakt i pochłonęli ich. Znajdując Makutę, Toa walczyli zawzięcie razem, starając się pokonać formę Wiru Teridaxa. Ostatecznie udało im się go pokonać i Toa Mata zostali przeniesieni na powierzchnię po ich zwycięstwie. Inwazja Bohroków Chwilę po wyjściu z Mangaii, Toa dowiedzieli się, że szalejące bestie, Bohroki, pustoszyły Ta-Koro. Kopaka, wraz z pozostałymi Toa, pospiesznie udał się do Ta-Wahi, gdzie znaleźli Pahraki i Kohraki, niszczące wioskę. Pojedynek z oddziałami Bohroków skończył się szybko; Toa udało się ich rozproszyć. Otrzymując wyjaśnienie od Vakamy, że celem Bohroków jest oczyszczenie wyspy Mata Nui ze wszystkiego, rozdzielili się, by chronić swoje zagrożone wioski. Otrzymali też dalsze instrukcje, między innymi, by znaleźć i zebrać osiem Krana z sześciu rojów Bohroków, bowiem wierzono, że Krana przydadzą się później w ich pokonaniu. Kopaka przedostał się do Ko-Wahi, gdzie zastał stopiony Most Trzech Braci, a jego wioskę, Ko-Koro, uszkodzoną i zrujnowaną przez siły Tahnoków. Kopaka pobył tam przez dłuższy czas, zbierając Krana z wrogich Bohroków w Ko-Wahi, które, gdy pozbawione swego Krana, zapadały w śpiączkę. Toa Lodu wspomógł później Onuę, Gali i Pohatu w planie przygotowania pułapki na rój Tahnoków, które za dobrze radziły sobie z oczyszczaniem Po-Wahi z wszelkich konstrukcji. Następnie śledził Takhnoka Va, który wszedł do jaskini, i badał Bohroki, wychodzące z głębin wyspy. Kopaka szybko znalazł Tahu i pokazał mu jedno z gniazd Bohroków, zanim spotkali się z pozostałymi Toa. Gdy zdecydowali się zejść do ogromnego tunelu, Kopaka wykazał pewien brak zaufania do Lewy, który został wcześniej opanowany przez Krana. Idąc w głąb, Tahu postanowił sprawdzić otwór samotnie, chwilę przed tym, gdy ten został zamknięty. Piątka Toa samotnie musiała zmierzyć się z niemożliwą do powstrzymania pułapką stopionej lawy, powoli wpływającej do jaskini. Lewa odkrył, że dziwnie nieprzepuszczająca ściana była w rzeczywistości iluzją, co pozwoliło im uciec od lawy i przegrupować z Tahu. Toa weszli do kolejnej komnaty, gdzie znaleźli wnęki, w których mieli umieścić zebrane Krana. Kopaka włożył swoje Krana do wgłębień i wszedł do jednego z sześciu korytarzy, które się otworzyły. Wewnątrz, on i pozostali Toa znaleźli sześć zbroi Exo-Toa i przywdziali je. Kopaka szybko ocalił Lewę przed Gahdokiem, jedną z Bahrag, królowych, dowodzących rojami. Toa zmierzyli się z Bahrag. Jednakże, nawet z siłą Exo-Toa, nie byli w stanie przytłoczyć ich i zostali wkrótce pokonani. Zauważając, że ich zbroję blokowały ich Moce Żywiołów, zdjęli pancerze i połączyli swoje moce w jeden strumień, który uwięził Bahrag w protodermisowej klatce. To więzienie przypieczętowało koniec inwazji Bohroków, bowiem Bahrag nie mogły już sprawować władzę nad swoimi mechanicznymi legionami. Niespodziewanie, podłoga zapadła się, powodując, że Toa zanurzyli się w Zenergizowanej Protodermis, przemieniając Kopakę i jego drużynę w Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Zenergizowana Protodermis wzmocniła moce żywiołów Toa, ich Kanohi oraz bronie. Przy ich pomocy, udało im się uciec z rozpadającej się komnaty. Napotkali po drodze hordę uśpionych Tahnoków. Kopaka pomógł w uwięzieniu Tahnoków w kanale, stworzonym przez moc Pakari Nuva. Stworzony przy tym fala powietrza osłabiła strop jaskini, lecz Toa udało się użyć swoich masek i uciec. Tahu przechrzcił drużynę na Toa Nuva, po czym wszyscy jednogłośnie zdecydowali się przeprogramować Bohroki, by pomogły im odbudować wioski. Toa Nuva przetestowali swoje wzmocnione umiejętności w sparingach. Jednakże, przyjacielskie starcia zmieniły się w gorący spór pomiędzy Kopaką i Tahu, lecz zakończył się dzięki Gali. Napięcie chronienia Mata Nui zaczęło im ciążyć, więc zgodzili się rozwiązać drużynę, wierząc, że ich umiejętności wystarczyły, by osobno chronić swoje wioski. Kopaka udał się do Ko-Koro, zadowolony, że jego lud był bezpieczny i zaczął odbudowywać swój dom po inwazji Bohroków. Podczas gdy Kopaka zjeżdżał na nartach przez stoki Góry Ihu, i przez przepaść, tworząc nad nią lodowy most, Kohrak-Kal wykradł jego symbol Nuva z Ko-Koro. To sprawiło, że Kopaka stracił swoje moce żywiołu, a jego most zaczął się rozpadać. Pozbawiony moc, Toa Lodu musiał ocalić się przed upadkiem poprzez wbicie swego miecza pomiędzy dwie skały. Został ocalony przez Nuju, który go znalazł i użył swojej Maski Telekinezy, by wciągnąć go na górę. Toa szybko przegrupowali się i udali śladem sześciu Bohrok-Kal na pustynię w Po-Wahi, gdzie zmierzyli się ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Pozbawieni mocy, Toa zostali pokonani przez umiejętności Kal, którzy zostawili im ostrzeżenie, by trzymać się z daleka od ich misji. Tahu rozkazał Gali, Onuę i Pohatu, by odkryć położenie Bahrag, które wciąż powinny przebywać w klatce po ich walce, gdy on, Lewa i Kopaka udali się w pogoń za Kal. Chcąc trochę czasu dla siebie, Kopaka przebył przez Ko-Wahi, by medytować, lecz przerwał mu Pohatu, który szukał kompana do poszukiwać Kanohi Hau Nuva. Kopaka nie odpowiedział na jego wezwanie, i kontynuował medytację, lecz ostatecznie został podstępem zmuszony do towarzyszenia Toa Kamienia, gdy ten udawał, że wpadł w zaspę. Po pewnym czasie obaj usiedli, by odpocząć. Gdy się obudzili, znaleźli Muakę, jednak udało im się uciec dzięki Pohatu, który zdezorientował Rahi. Udając się dalej, odnaleźli jaskinię, skrywająca w swym wnętrzu maskę. Pohatu odblokował kamienne przejście, po czym ruszyli, ostrożnie schodząc do dużego otworu, zanim zeskoczyli na dno, gdzie drgania sprawiły, że skały zaczęły na nich spadać. Pohatu popchnął Kopakę z dala od miejsca zagrożenia, a Toa Lodu szybko odzyskał Hau Nuva. Jednakże, Kopaka nie był w stanie ochronić Pohatu przy użyciu maski i zaczął lamentować nad swoim bratem, wierząc, że zginął w lawinie. Wydostając się z jaskini, a później udając do Po-Koro, podarował Turadze Onewie Kanohi Nuva, ku pamięci jego straconego brata, który jednak, ku uldze Kopaki, okazał się przeżyć i czekał na niego w wiosce. Kopaka został później wezwany przez Gali, wraz z Tahu, by znaleźć trzy pozostałe Kanohi. Podczas ich podróży do Miejsca Cieni, kanionu, którego nawet Bohroki omijały, udało mu się odsunąć na bok poróżnienia z Toa Ognia. Po przedostaniu się przez iluzje, stworzone przez Teridaxa, Toa zebrali maski, lecz wpadli przez podłoże do jaskini, gdzie znaleźli pozostałych Toa Nuva i Turagę Vakama. Razem, zmierzyli się z Rahi Nui, i pokonali go przy pomocy Vakamy, który podstępem wprowadził Rahi w jego własną pułapkę. Kopaka na krótko połączył się z Gali i Lewą, by walczyć z Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja jako Wairuha, lecz zawiedli. Toa Nuva dowiedzieli się później, że Kal odnaleźli Bahrag, i udali się za nimi, by zapobiec uwolnieniu królowych. Po nieudanej próbie użycia Vahi przez Tahu, Gali zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że moce Toa Nuva wciąż były przetrzymywane w symbolach, które niosły Bohrok-Kal. W ostatnim akcie desperacji, przytłoczyli elitarne Bohroki, napełniając symbole ich energią, przez co Kal zniszczyły ich własne moce. Moc Kopaki, i pozostałych Toa, wróciła do niego po odzyskaniu symboli. Toa Nuva, po zwycięskiej bitwie, opuścili tunel. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Po Mistrzostwach Kolhii i odnalezieniu Maski Światła, Rahkshi zostały uwolnione, by dorwały herolda Siódmego Toa. Jaller i Kronikarz Takua, którzy zostali wybrani do znalezienia przepowiedzianego Siódmego Toa, szybko dołączyli do Kopaki po spotkaniu z nim w Ko-Wahi. Znaleźli Toa Lodu nieopodal zamrożonych Bohroków, a gdy zapytali jak ich znalazł, ten chłodno odparł, że to oni podążali za nim. Wykazał też swój brak zainteresowania ich misją, namawiając duet, by wyjaśnił ostatnie wydarzenia. W trójkę powędrowali do Ko-Koro, gdzie Kopaka dostrzegł z daleka zniszczone wrota wioski. Trójka została nagle zaatakowana przez Guurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka. Kopaka był w stanie uciec wraz z Matoranami poprzez zjechanie na nartach ze stoku, ale został powalony przez Rahkshi, który wystrzelił strumień dezintegracyjny w ziemię pod nim. Ignorując leżącego Toa, stwory pomknęły ku Matoranom, którzy kontynuowali ucieczkę, przepływając przez staw. Zanim jednak mogli do nich dotrzeć, Kopaka podniósł się i postrzelił trzech synów Teridaxa promieniem lodu, przez co wpadli do wody. Nim zdążyli się wynurzyć, Kopaka zanurzył staw, zamrażając ich wewnątrz. Toa Lodu zostawił Jallera i Takuę, by udać się do swojej wioski, dodając im trochę otuchy przed odejściem. Toa Lodu otrzymał później informację o spotkaniu, mające na celu zaplanowanie strategii przeciwko Rahkshi. Gdy przybył na ustalone miejsce, było one pozbawione jego towarzyszy, i szybko pojawiła się szóstka czekających Rahkshi. Kopaka był w stanie odpierać ich ataki przez pewien czas, dopóki nie pojawili się Gali, Lewa i Tahu, którzy pomogli odpędzić dzieci Makuty. Później, poszukując Rahkshi, Tahu, Lewa i Kopaka znaleźli zniszczone Le-Wahi i zakażonych nieopodal Matoran. Kopaka szybko uwięził ich w lodzie, by trzymać ich w bezpiecznym miejscu do czasu, aż Toa nie znajdą źródła infekcji. Ostatecznie, na peryferiach Ko-Wahi, dwa Rahkshi Kaita zaatakowały Toa. Trójka nie doceniła siły ich przeciwników, która okazała się większa, niż im się zdawało, i zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Kopaka, Lewa, Tahu i Gali udali się później do Onu-Koro, gdzie Pohatu i Onua zaznajamiali Onu-Matoran z odkryciem Avohkii. Tam, Vorahk, Turahk i Kurahk zaatakowali Onu-Koro, uświadamiając Toa, że polowali oni tylko na Herolda Siódmego Toa, Takuę, aniżeli na samą Maskę Światła. Toa zostali wkrótce przytłoczeni przez Rahkshi, a ich siły skurczyły się, gdy Tahu, w celu ochrony uciekającego Tahu, został trafiony przez moc Kurahka. Korumpująca energia wprowadziła go w stan niebezpiecznego szału i sprawiła, że stał się wrogi dla wszystkich dookoła, w tym dla swoich towarzyszy. Gdy Pohatu i Onua sprowadzili na Rahkshi lawinę, Kopaka uznał Tahu za zbyt niebezpiecznego w jego obecnym stanie i zamroził swojego brata, żeby można go było zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce. Kopaka pomagał w oczyszczeniu Tahu poprzez połączenie jego lodowej energii z ognistą, pochodzącą z miecza Tahu. Ten proces pozwolił Gali w pełni go oczyścić, używając leczniczej techniki. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Gali, która regenerowała utraconą energię, Kopaka udał się na poszukiwania Pohatu i Onuy, którzy zaginęli po zasypaniu Onu-Koro. Stając do walki z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, Toa, po przybyciu Kopaki i odnalezionych Onuy i Pohatu, pokonali Rahkshi z pomocą świeżo zmienionego Takanuvy. Toa Światła udał się później samotnie do jaskini Teridaxa i ostatecznie pokonał go. Kopaka, wraz z większością populacji wyspy, ruszył za Takanuvą, kiedy Hahli przyzwała ich na życzenie Toa. W jaskini, czasowo utworzony Takutanuva otworzył dla nich bramę do Metru Nui. Po odkryciu Metry Nyu, Toa podróżowali przez całą wyspę, by pożegnać się i zastanowić nad ich przeszłością. Gdy łodzie zaczęły płynąć do Metru Nui, Turaga przedstawił populacji miasta i Matoranom Mata Nui dawno zapomnianą historię. Płynąc przez Srebrne Morze, szybko napotkali sześć Żmij Zguby, lecz pokonali ich przy użyciu Kakam Nuva. Matoranie osiedlili się i zaczęli odbudowywać miasto, spotykając przy tym Turagę Metru Nui, Dume'a. Po kilku spotkaniach z Nuju, siedmioro Turaga wyjaśniło Toa, że Mata Nui powoli umierał, a Kanohi Ignika była jego jedyną szansą na przetrwanie. Toa Nuva udali się więc na Voya Nui, by zlokalizować maskę, zostawiając Takanuvę, by bronił miasta. Voya Nui Kopaka ostatecznie dotarł na Voya Nui w kanistrze, podobnym do tego, którym przybył na Mata Nui. Po przybyciu, Tahu zasugerował, by zaczęli poszukiwania Maski Życia nieopodal Góry Valmai. W trakcie podróży, Toa napotkali Piraka i stanęli z nimi do walki. Kopaka walczył przeciwko Avakowi, który uwięził go w ognistej klatce, niwelującej jego moc żywiołu, przez co Toa stracił przytomność. Zaktan, przywódca Piraka, nakazał drużynie zabrać ich maski i pozbyć się pokonanych Toa Nuva w Górze Valmai, która była aktywnym wulkanem. Gdy Piraka byli o krok od zabicia Toa, nastąpiła erupcja wulkanu. Piraka uciekli, zostawiając Toa na stoku. Bronili się jak tylko mogli, choć wrząca lawa zaskoczyła Kopakę, poważnie poparzyła jego prawą nogę. Ledwo uciekając, Toa napotkali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, którzy, wierząc, że Toa byli kolejnymi Piraka, zaatakowali osłabioną drużynę. Po powaleniu Gali mentalnym atakiem, Kopaka popadł w gniew i pokonał połowę grupy, zostawiając tylko Garana i Dalu. Wtem pojawił się Ta-Matoranin Balta, uspokajając wszystkich, i poinformował swoją drużynę, że Toa Nuva byli prawdziwymi Toa, o czym dowiedział się od obrońcy wyspy, Axonna. Matoranie i Toa Nuva połączyli siły i najechali kryjówkę Piraka. Jednakże, Brutaka, dezerter Zakonu Mata Nui, pokonał Toa Nuva i Matoran jednym ciosem. Kopaka został uwięziony wraz z pozostałymi. Później, został wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva uratowany i odzyskał swoją maskę. Po tym spotkali się z Toa Inika i zaczęli nową misję przygotowania wszechświata na przebudzenie Mata Nui, pozostawiając poszukiwania Maski Życia Toa Inika. Przygotowania do przebudzenia Mata Nui Kopaka udał się wraz z pozostałymi Toa Nuva, by wypełnić zadania, dane im przez zwój. Ich pierwszym celem było przebudzenie Bahrag i rozpoczęcie oczyszczenie wyspy Mata Nui, co zrobili z niechęcią. Później udali się w podróż, by odzyskać Włócznię Artakhi, która, według nich, znajdowała się na Odinie. Kopaka i pozostali Toa Nuva spotkali się tam z The Shadowed One, który poinformował ich o tym, że włócznia znajdowała się na Xii; w zamian za tę informację zażądał, by zabili Roodakę. Toa Lodu i jego drużyna udali się na Xię i znaleźli Roodakę, lecz zamiast ją zabić, zmusili ją, by odmieniła Rahga z powrotem w Toa Hagah i pozostawili legendarną drużynę, by ją uwięziła. Jednakże, Włócznia nie została znaleziona na Xii, bowiem skradł ją Icarax. Później, Toa Nuva podążyli za Icaraxem do krainy Karzahni, gdzie wszyscy Toa, poza Gali, zostali przytłoczeni. Po tym jak kraina została zniszczona przez Nova Blast Toa Wody, Kopaka odzyskał zmysły i razem z Tahu udał się do łańcucha południowych wysp, gdzie musieli uciszyć kilka aktywnych wulkanów. Został później teleportowany przez Botara na Daxię, gdzie był świadkiem użycia Włóczni Artakhi do przywrócenia Wszechświata Matoran do jego poprzedniej formy. Kończąc swą misję, Toa Nuva dotarli na Artakhę i zostali tam tak długo, aż otrzymali nowe zbroje. Zostali po tym przeniesieni do Rdzenia Wszechświata. Karda Nui Po przybyciu na Karda Nui, Kopaka i jego towarzysze odnaleźli siebie w środku walki pomiędzy Makuta, a Av-Matoranami. Gdy trzech Makuta wycofało się do swojej jaskini, widząc nowe zagrożenie, Toa odprowadzili Matoran do ich domów. Po wejściu do wioski, Kopaka i pozostali zaczęli przypominać sobie ich przeszłość w Karda Nui. Otrzymując wieści o oblężeniu Makuta i poświęceniu Matoro, Tahu zostawił Kopakę, Lewę i Pohatu, by chronili Av-Matoran, podczas gdy on, Gali i Onua wyruszyli na poszukiwania Igniki. Później, trzej Toa obserwujący wioskę zostali zmuszeni przez Makuta do walki, podczas której Kopaka został przytłoczony przez Vampraha, który użył swojej Avsy, by wyssać energię Toa. Następnie Toa Lodu, Solek, Pohatu i Photok zostali spętani przez cieniste łańcuchy Antroza, zwisające z sufitu Karda Nui. Lewa jednak, używając swojej mocy żywiołu, by chwilowo odpędzić Makuta, uratował swych towarzyszy. Solek ostatecznie podarował Kopace jeden z fragmentów Kamiennego Klucza, tłumacząc istotę tegoż przedmiotu. Kirop i Makuta posiadali dwa, a pozostałe trzy elementy wciąż nie zostały znalezione. Widząc, że Matoranie nie zwyciężą bez przewagi, Kopaka udał się do wioski Matoran Cienia i porwał Kiropa. Toa czekali potem, aż Matoranin się przebudzi, i zaczęli dyskutować na temat planowanego ataku na Ul Pijawek Cienia. Jak przewidzieli, Kirop podsłuchał fałszywy plan i uciekł, kierując się prosto do ula, nie wiedząc, że Kopaka, pozostali Toa oraz Matoranie ruszyli za nim. W drodze napotkali Toa Ignikę, ciało, które Maska Życia stworzyła dla siebie, i przygarnęli go, nie wiedząc o jego prawdziwej naturze. Wchodząc do jaskini, Kopaka i Solek rozdzielili się od reszty i stanęli do walki z Mutranem. Solek został szybko powalony, a Kopaka udał, że został pokonany przez mentalne moce Mutrana. Gdy otrzymał szansę od Soleka, kontratakował i zamroził Makutę. Nie mieli jednak czasu na cieszenie się zwycięstwem, bowiem Antroz, Chirox i Vamprah pokonali pozostałych Toa i przybyli, by rozprawić się z Kopaką. Makuta pojmali go i spróbowali zmutować Lewę w Toa Cieni, jednakże Pohatu uratował go. W siódemkę opuścili jaskinię, zanim Toa Ignika zniszczył Ul. Makuta, wraz z Icaraxem, który przybył do Karda Nui, zaatakowali ostatnią, broniącą się wioskę Av-Matoran, tylko po to, by zastać ją pustą. Oszukując swoich przeciwników, Kopaka i jego drużyna wykradli trzeci fragment Kamiennego Klucza z ich jaskini i zaatakowali Makuta. Szala zwycięstwa przechodziła to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Podczas walki Antroz prawie zniszczył zbroję Kopaki. Szala ostatecznie przechyliła się na stronę Toa, gdy Ignika osłabił Icaraxa, degenerując go do formy biomechanicznej. Po odbiciu Wzroku Cieplnego Antroza przy użyciu lodowej tarczy, Kopaka przebił zbroję Makuty, zmuszając przeciwników do wycofania się przy użyciu ogromnego podmuchu Cienia, wytworzonego przez Mutrana. Toa porwali osłabionego naukowca i zmusili go, by wyjawił im miejsce pobytu pozostałych. Podążając za Makuta, Kopaka i pozostali zeszli na Bagno Sekretów i dołączyli do pozostałych Toa Nuva w ostatecznej bitwie przeciwko Makuta. Podczas starcia pojawił się Takanuva, podróżując uprzednio przez wiele wymiarów, i odpędził Makuta. Tahu wykorzystał ich nieobecność i połączył wraz z pozostałymi wszystkie fragmenty Kamiennego Klucza, dzięki czemu mogli go odczytać. Toa użyli go, by przedostać się do Codrexu. W środku, Onua znalazł przycisk, który obniżył platformę, poniżej której odnaleźli Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6 i Rockoha T3. Lewa zasiadł za sterami Axalary T9, a Pohatu przejął Rockoha T3, a ich zbroje natychmiastowo zaadaptowały się do potrzeb pojazdów. Zanim jednak Kopaka mógł wsiąść do Jetraxa T6, Antroz skradł pojazd. Dwaj Toa ruszyli za Antrozem. Gdy Antroz zestrzelił Pohatu, Lewa wdał się z nim w bitwę powietrzną. Kopaka powoli podążał za nimi, lecz zatrzymał się, by złapać Matoranina Cienia Radiaka. Potem oddał go Takanuvie i ruszył w dalszą pogoń za Antrozem. Podczas starcia w powietrzu, Kopaka obniżył temperaturę Jetraxa T6, spowalniając silnik. Dwa pozostałe pojazdy, kierowane przez Toa, zostały skierowane tak, by zderzyć się z Jetraxem, jednakże Antroz teleportował się. W odpowiedzi, Kopaka rozstawił lodowe bariery, które powstrzymały szarżujące pojazdy, i zasiadł za sterami pustego już Jetraxa. Kopaka później ponownie spotkał się z Takanuvą i ochronił go przed Bitilem. Takanuva w szale oderwał Kiropa od pleców Chiroxa, raniąc Matoranina i zrzucając go na pewną śmierć. Kopaka jednak ocalił spadającego Kiropa i stanął przed Takanuvą, kwestionując jego zachowanie. Bitil powalił jednak obu, używając łańcuchów błyskawic. Gdy odzyskali przytomność, Makuta zniknęli. Takanuva, w odpowiedzi na nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Burz Energii, ewakuował pozostałych Matoran i odnalazł lekarstwo dla Matoran Cienia, skutecznie przemieniając ich. Później, Tahu nakazał ucieczkę z Karda Nui, po tym jak Toa Ignika przebudził Wielkiego Ducha, poświęcając swoje ciało. Gdy zaczęły się Burze Energii, Toa użyli pojazdów, by uciec. Pozostawieni Makuta zginęli na bagnach. Kopaka poleciał Jetraxem T6 na Metru Nui i pomógł w Oblężeniu Metru Nui. Po przybyciu Toa Nuva, rozpoczęło się świętowanie. Uroczystość jednak została przerwana przez Teridaxa, który objawił światu, że jego plan dokonał się - przejął kontrolę nad całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Rządy Teridaxa Gdy Teridax wypuścił Rahkshi na Metry Nui, wielu jej mieszkańców, w tym Toa Nuva, uciekło do Archiwów, by im zbiec. Po tym jak Turaga odnaleźli Krahkę, zgodziła się ona im pomóc. Toa użyli tuneli, które im wskazała, by uciec z wyspy-miasta. Wykradli łódź i popłynęli do wyspy Stelt, gdzie spotkali się z członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumą, który powiedział im o zniszczeniu Daxii. Tahu stworzył wtedy plan, który miał na celu spowodować zakłócenia na całym Wszechświecie Matoran. Miało to na celu zdezorientować Teridaxa i być może go obalić, bowiem nie powinien być w stanie kontrolować całego uniwersum. Kopaka odpowiedział później na wezwanie do walki w bitwie o Bara Magna, gdzie udało im się pokonać siły Teridaxa, a Mata Nui zabił samego Makutę. Spherus MagnaEdytuj Kopaka, po skończonej walce, obserwował jak Matoranie wychodzą z ogromnego robota i zastanawiał się nad samotnym eksplorowaniem nowej planety, jednak przypomniał sobie o zniknięciu Lewy i postanowił odnaleźć wpierw swojego przyjaciela. Kopaka zauważył wtem, że pewna sekcja robota zniknęła. Skupił się i dostrzegł małą armię Skakdi, wychodzącą z maszyny, a za nią ogromna, złota istota oraz Toa Mahri, więc podszedł bliżej, by się temu przyjrzeć. Złota istota, po poprowadzeniu grupy do dżungli, stworzyła wielki zamek na formacjach skał. Wracając na plażę w poszukiwaniu Tahu, Kopaka napotkał Toa Hagah Gaaki i przekazał jej informację o zaistniałej sytuacji. Gaaki zaoferowała wezwanie pozostałych Toa Hagah i wspomożenie Toa Mahri. Kopaka niechętnie zgodził się i ustalił, żeby wezwali go jak tylko odkryją coś nowego. On i Pohatu napotkali Toa Lesovikka, wściekłego, że Karzahni uciekł. Kopaka zaproponował mu przygotowanie grupy poszukiwawczej, ale Lesovikk odmówił i sam udał się na poszukiwania. Następnego dnia, podczas poszukiwań Lesovikka, Kopaka i Pohatu napotkali martwe ciało Karzahniego i Miecz Powietrza, należący do Lesovikka. Gdy stwierdzili, że Lesovikk mógł zabić tyrana, łamiąc tym samym Kodeks Toa, cyklon uderzył w nich z ogromną prędkością. Kopaka wytworzył lodową barierę, a Pohatu przy użyciu Kakamy pozbył się cyklonu. Kopaka uznał, że cyklon był zbyt statyczny, żeby stanowić bezpośredni atak, i było to tylko zjawisko pogodowe. Toa zabrali ciało z powrotem do obozu i pomówili z Tahu oraz Gali. Tahu, który widział niedawno Lesovikka, skierował Toa Lodu na północ i samemu chciał dołączyć do poszukiwań. Kopaka jednak przekonał go, by został i pracował nad budowaniem relacji Agori i Matoran, po czym wyruszył wraz z Pohatu. Podczas podróży, Kopaka i Pohatu rozmawiali o morderstwie, jak również o możliwych motywach Lesovikka. Kopaka uznał, że może nie chodziło tylko o osobistą zemstę przeciwko Karzahniemu, ale zamiast tego o większą sprawę, której Karzahni był centralnym punktem. Kopaka wychwycił wtem nagły ruch przed nimi, a Toa zostali uderzeni telepatycznym krzykiem, uwolnionym przez Tren Kroma, który pokazał im obrazy Czerwonej Gwiady. Toa pobiegli do lasu i tam zastali rozrzucone szczątki Tren Kroma. Pohatu zaczął zastanawiać się nad wzorcem obu śmierci i ponownie Lesovikk wysunął się jako podejrzany. Pohatu dostrzegł nagle uskrzydloną bestię, przemierzającą niebo, a Kopaka sprowadził ją na dół przy użyciu mocy Lodu. Istota, która przedstawiła się jako Gaardus, została przesłuchana przez Toa, i opowiedziała im swoją historię oraz wizję, którą otrzymała przed śmiercią Tren Kroma. Gdy wspomniał o Czerwonej Gwieździe, Kopaka uznał, że musi ona mieć coś wspólnego z tajemniczymi zabójstwami, i poprosił, by Gaardus zabrał ich tam, mimo obiekcji Pohatu. Gaardus przeniósł ich na Czerwoną Gwiazdę, gdzie napotkali wrogo nastawionych Kestora. Kestora zaczęli mówić o czynach Gaardusa, gdy ostatnim razem pojawił się na gwieździe, i zaczęli zastanawiać się co zrobić z przybyłą trójką. Pohatu szybko rozbroił Kestora, a Kopaka zamroził ich. Gdy Pohatu poinformował go o nagłym zniknięciu Gaardusa, dwaj Toa ruszyli na poszukiwania alternatywnej drogi ucieczki. Podczas poszukiwań, zostali otoczeni przez więcej wrogich mieszkańców, jednak ocalił ich Matoranin Mavrah. Osobowość Kopaka jest chłodny, zdystansowany i aspołeczny. Woli pracować samemu, i zgadza się współpracować z resztą tylko gdy jest to niezbędne, a gdy jego obecność nie jest dłużej potrzebna, odchodzi bez słowa. Choć dostrzega istotę pracy zespołowej, wciąż czuje się przez to niekomfortowo. Kopaka i Tahu często spierają się ze sobą, lecz zaczęli budować między sobą szacunek po jakimś czasie. Po dłuższym pracowaniu z drużyną, Kopaka dojrzał, doceniając jedność zespołu. Ma on specyficzną przyjaźń z Pohatu mimo swych odmiennych osobowości, i jest ściśle przywiązany do członków swojej drużyny. Przez to, zranienie któregokolwiek z nich to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która może go ruszyć; jego typowe spokojne zachowanie, uwolnione z okowów, może sprawić, że zacznie atakować swoich wrogów niezależnie od tego, jakich ran może doznać. Intelektualny z natury, Kopaka świetnie rozumie mechanizmy działania wielu rzeczy, jak również posiada bardzo dobre umiejętności analityczne. Znany był ze spędzania czasu na medytowaniu w Sanktuarium Ko-Koro. Galeria Plik:CGI Toa Nuva Kopaka Pose.png|Kopaka jako Toa Nuva Plik:Kopaka Nuva.png|Kopaka w filmie Bionicle: Maska Światła Plik:Set Phantoka Kopaka Nuva.jpg|Kopaka jako Toa Phantoka Plik:Kopaka Team Up.png|Kopaka Phantoka po połączeniu z Av-Matoraninem Solkiem Plik:Set Kopaka Master of Ice.JPG.jpg|Kopaka jako Mistrz Ognia Plik:71311-Front-Secondary-Kopaka.jpg|Kopaka jako Zjednoczyciel Lodu en:Kopaka Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z linii zabawek Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Internetowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Doktorzy i naukowcy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Miłośnicy natury Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Kosmiczna ochrona Kategoria:Kosmiczne istoty Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z komiksów Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Zmutowani